


Инсталляции из предметов

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Попробуем выразить каждого персонажа "Симбионта" при помощи набора вещей, которые с ним ассоциируются.
Kudos: 8
Collections: 4 Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Инсталляции из предметов

Иван Евгеньевич Соболев:

[](https://imgbox.com/CmcqJb5m)

Сергей Беркут:

[](https://imgbox.com/32aaBQFp)

Игорь Стешин:

[](https://imgbox.com/EcTHcZme)

Олеся Власова:

[](https://imgbox.com/mIWrMPmc)

Афанасий Бут:

[](https://imgbox.com/8iboqUjk)

Кэп:

[](https://imgbox.com/sgkdzw1c)


End file.
